flagsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:FlagFreak
Archive 2007-2008 Vote on a new VexiWiki flag! Hello, FlagFreak! Since there is a design being considered at Forum:New logo and flag, it would help if you would cast your vote, to reject or adopt a new VexiWiki flag! Thank you. 17:39, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Vector logo Hi. I have uploaded a distorted version of the Swirl flag that could be used as VexiWiki logo. I don't insist on anything, but I believe, the logo should be in vector form. — Hellerick 20:35, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Changing all VexiWiki flags You've probably realised this by now, but you also need to change the featured article image to the new flag for VexiWiki and the favicon. 09:44, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Proportions of VexiWiki flag How in the world did you work out that the proportions of the VexiWiki flag were that???? 09:49, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :2126:3721?! Actually when I was designing the flag I meant the proportions to be 4:7 — Hellerick 11:38, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Wow! Wow! The logo has actually been changed! That was great fun! What do you want me to help out with next? 09:53, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Logo The new logo isn't actually coming up on the left of the page, in the logo space. Why not? Is it coming up on your screen? Yesterday I thought that it was because it hadn't had 24 hours to take place. 08:20, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :::The logo still isn't coming up in the top left space. 08:47, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :::::I have tried refreshing the page, and clicked several differnt links to it (on my favourites, google search, wikia), but the old logo still comes up on my screen... Oh well, if it comes up on yours that's good. 20:36, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Helping out Oh that's fine :) Glad to be of help. Er... you should to able to guess what's coming now... What's next? 08:20, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Flag of Bangladesh I have uploaded Image:Flag of Bangladesh.svg, which needs to be deleted, having been replaced by Image:Bangladesh.svg. Thanks! 08:52, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::Could you also delete Category:Proportions 10-6 for me please? 10:34, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Red links My personal opinion (which I probably have said before) is that the red links rule is a good rule; but that the red links in the "Asia" template (or whatever template there is at the bottom) shouldn't count as they aren't really in the article proper; but I do see what you mean about the red links; they do mess up the page a bit! 08:45, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Plagiarism If you like I'll avoid direct borrowings from Wikipedia, but to tell the truth I don't know why I should be doing this. I believe Wikipedia itself was created by "plagiarists", and its main purpose is to be further plagiarized. BTW, I think it would be a good idea to make a page with vexillological links, that would provide URLs of sites with sources of flag information (potentional plagiarism victims :-) ), flag discussions etc. BTW#2. I see the V-flag instead of the Swirl flag on the left of the page too. — Hellerick 10:13, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Our very own little "Congo Crisis" I responded to that at the Congo talk page: Talk:Congo. --Karsten vK (talk) 15:16, 11 January 2009 (UTC) VexiWiki:Test wall EUnations template I have copied the code from Template:EUnations and pasted them into VexiWiki:Test wall, and then added the image of the flag (20px) next to the name of each country. What do you think? Any good, or not? 13:41, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Browser bugs I kinda doubt that the templates were intended to look like this (a screenshot from Mozilla Firefox): — Hellerick 17:21, 13 January 2009 (UTC) FlagBox and links Maybe we should include links to the FOTW and Wikipedia into the FlagBox template? Similar to how links to the IMDB are included into the movie templates at Wikipedia. — Hellerick 19:47, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Plagiarizing Uganda The article was not written by me, all I did was uploading the missing pictures. — Hellerick 03:22, 16 January 2009 (UTC) EU Template I am afraid the template looks like a field chaotically filled with flags and names. Their order is not obvious, and when the font is large Some names get split from the flags. Not to mention that presence of Kosovo, and the names of Macedonia and Ireland makes it offensive. — Hellerick 09:21, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::It looks quite nice over here actually, but if many people have that problem I guess it'll have to be amended. On Kosovo; I have raised the issue before if I recall correctly and to me the problem is not so much the fact that Kosovo is present but that Transnistria is missing. When objectively looking at the rules international customary law sets to statehood (I'm referring to the Montevideo convention) one would see that both of them qualify to be called states, and for that reason should be included in the template (which also applies to the Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus, Abkhazia and South Ossetia by the way). I have no objections against using the names "Ireland" and "Macedonia" for the countries commonly known by these names. In Macedonia's case calling it "FYROM" or "Republic of Macedonia" is also bound to be at least equally offensive to some; so I think that using the short form mostly used would be most convenient here. --Karsten vK (talk) 09:46, 16 January 2009 (UTC) I see the above, which looks fine to me. Macedonia is what 99% of people know it as and putting FYROM would mean nothing - unless you live in Macedonia. Ireland is also what most people know it as. With Kosovo I don't know. I don't think you would object to using Brazil's name, even though Brazilians call it "Brasil". In fact, most countries are called something different to the residents of the country to what they are known by people outside, e.g. Germany, Netherlands, Ivory Coast, Brazil, and Ireland to name but a few. We can't try to include all of these. However, if it is a big problem, one suggestion would be to put "Macedonia/FYROM" and "Ireland/Eire" instead. 10:49, 16 January 2009 (UTC) First of all I don't care whether you have objections, it is not about you or me, it's about millions of other people who are never going to visit this site, and yet their opinion should be respected. Of course it is not possible to not offend everyone, some people would be outraged to see China and Israel, but it does not mean that we should not even try. I don't think it would not be that difficult to use italics for entities like Kosovo (with an appropriate note bellow), and adding words like "Republic of" and "FYRO" — it does not create any troubles and saves the nerve cells. On the other hand I think it would make sense to include non-sovereign entities like the Faroes Islands and Gibraltar. And if you like table-like templates, you should arrange them in columns, not rows — with every column being alphabetically ordered — Hellerick 11:46, 16 January 2009 (UTC) BTW, what are the boundaries of Europe? The nations of the Caucasus would like to be included too, you know — Hellerick 11:54, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Umm... the boundaries of Europe are very complicated, I should think that we should use Wikipedia's template; you can see it here. This template uses "Macedonia", "Kosovo" and "Ireland". Also, if you are going to have "Republic of Macedonia", then do you propose to put Kingdom of Spain, French Republic, Principality of Liechtenstein, State of the Vatican City, Swiss Confederation, and even Most Serene Republic of San Marino? I don't think we want this, and it would mess up the template. 13:04, 16 January 2009 (UTC) And here it has Kosovo within "Dependencies, autonomies, other territories" section. Not to mention that it has Kazakhstan as well. And no, I don't mean to use words like "Republic" everywhere, but only when clarifying is necessary. Like "FYRO Macedonia" (to avoid confusion with Greek Macedonia, but alphabetically arranged as "Macedonia") and "Republic of Ireland" (to make it obvious that the Northern Ireland should be searched in another entry). — Hellerick 14:26, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Having now researched Macedonia I think that putting "Republic of Macedonia" would be OK, but I think that a for the actual page would be good. However, Kosovo should be Kosovo, or you can put (partially recognised) or some such. I think in Ireland's case it should be "Ireland", with maybe the four nations of the UK in small under the UK? (England, Wales, Scotland and Northen Ireland. I would defintely keep Ireland as Ireland and Kosovo as Kosovo though. 17:00, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::Seriously, if any name for Macedonia is insulting for the Macedonians it's this FYROM name. The fact that some people in Greece might be outraged to see the country named by the name it actually uses itself seems less relevant to me than the fact that the country is known as Macedonia locally. Calling the country "Republic of Macedonia" won't take away their annoyance and FYROM is about as humiliating a name as one can imaging; I'd just go for "Macedonia", I can live with "Republic of Macedonia" but "FYROM" is a definite no (and by the way: Could you please just respond to my arguments and not to my way of phrasing them; the latter being absolutely irrelevant). ::The Caucasus nations are by my definition part of Europe and I had inserted them previously. Italics as a solution for partially or non-recognised states seems like a fine solution to me. --Karsten vK (talk) 17:09, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :::I guess it is not necessary to include entities like England and Scotland, because they are perfectly covered with the term "The United Kingdom". But Gibraltar, and the Isle of Man are quite different story. Obviously they are part of Europe, but they are not represented in the template. :::I never said anything about "FYROM", I propose "FYRO Macedonia", or even "Macedonia, FYRO". Is it insulting? For some people it is I guess, but that's their UN-accepted name after all. I must confess that it's kind of personal matter for me. I had pleasure to talk to some guys from FYROMia, and they sincerely claimed that it was they who conquered Greece, Egypt, Persia, and India; and that their language is one of three featured on the Rosetta stone. That's why I wholeheartedly support Greece in the issue. Calling that country "Macedonia" means to support madness. :::About italics: obviously it is not possible to create a simple list of the European nations without providing some notes about their status. The problem is I know a guy who would flagFreak out about it. — Hellerick 17:49, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I'd personally have to agree with you that if I'd have been in charge I'd probably called the country Vardar or something, and that "Macedonia" doesn't historically make any sense. I however also think that it is highly insulting to deny a country the right to decide on its own name and pass that right on to the country that happens to be its southern neighbour; supporting madness? Perhaps, but if madness is in charge in Macedonia vexillologists are not the ones to judge them for it and whether we agree with it or not we should just accept it. If we are going to take a political stance we're definitely on a slippery slope. ::::When I was reading works of several Greek scholars for my paper on Cyprus I came across enough ultra-nationalist madness there as well (admittedly, the same applied to Turkish authors). I'm more tempted to call these nationalist and irredentist tendencies a general problem of the Balkans, not an exclusively Macedonian problem, and for that reason don't think Macedonia should be exclusively blamed for it. ::::Having England and such separated on the list wouldn't carry my support; especially considering the fact that the UK is not even a federation. But even if it would have been I still think that federal countries should be treated the way they judicially are: one country. ::::On the entities that were previously known as "colonies" and now go by lots of fancy names; I'd agree with those being added to the template, albeit separated from the actual independent countries. --Karsten vK (talk) 18:15, 16 January 2009 (UTC) So what's the consensus of all this? I think I list it here: *to leave Ireland alone *to add some sort of footnote for Kosovo *and to a) put Macedonia as "Republic of Macedonia" or b) leave it as it is. We have to decide which one for Macedonia. 08:12, 17 January 2009 (UTC) VexiWiki Logo The flag at the upper left corner looks too primitive. Try to draw something based on this picture. — Hellerick 07:15, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Removing files Could you remove the next files, please? * User:Hellerick/UseNavbox * Template:Navbox Thanks, — Hellerick 10:13, 19 January 2009 (UTC) The Template:Federal subjects of Russia is not used anymore and may be removed. — Hellerick 16:21, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Names of the Russian regions Mr. FlagFreak, I would appreciate it, if you'd ask me first, before committing something like mass renaming of the Russian regions. You renamed them after their capital cities, but many of these cities have flags of their own. E.g. you failed to rename Krasnoyarskiy Kray, because I already uploaded the flag of Krasnoyarsk (the city). Where I'm supposed to upload the capitals of other Russian regions? The English names of the Russian regions are a nightmare: you hardly can find two sources listing them in the same manner; there are to many systems, and none of them is perfect. That's why I attempted to give them "correct names": the names listed in the Consitution of Russia transliterated according to BGN/PCGN romanisation system, as they are used by the US Board on Geographic Names. Such method is preferred in many geographic sources, including Google Earth. I've made few exceptions though: the word avtonomnyy is not transliterated but translated: "autonomous", the names of the autonomous republics are given their "natural" names — it would be weird to have "Chechenskaya Respublika" instead of "Chechnya". The trouble is, sometimes it's difficult to determine what the natural name is. The names of the Russian regions usually consist of two parts: a "geographic" adjective, and a "status" term (kray, oblast, autonomous okrug). Both parts are necessary, you can't drop a "status" term. Names like "Penzenskaya Oblast" never are used without the word "Oblast"; "Penzenskaya Oblast" is not an official name of the region, it's the only name Russians use. Sometimes we have single-word noun terms for Russian regions (Podmoskovye for Moskovskaya Oblast, "Kamchatka" for Kamchatskiy Kray, "Bryanshchina" for Bryanskaya Oblast), but they are unofficial, scarse, and nonsystematic, and sometimes it's difficult to understand what exactly they mean. I think we have to restore the earlier names. Yes, we need to develop an enormous system of redirects for Russian regions, maybe a table with alternative names of the regions, but I believe that the basic article names should be the most correct and the least ambiguous possible. — Hellerick 05:43, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Federal Districts of Russia Read Wikipedia: The federal districts are a level of administration for the convenience of the federal government of the Russian Federation. They are not the constituent units of Russia. The districts are not real territorial units, they are something like territorial ministries of the federal power. They are divisions of the Russian government, not of Russia. I guess most Russians know what federal district they live in, but other than that they have vague idea of what these districts are, what are their borders, where are their "capitals" etc. With substitution of Russia category, with federal districts categories you're doing nothing but confusing people. It would be as if I divided the United States into the Census Bureau regions and divisions. — Hellerick 06:13, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Hawaii and San Diego Do you mind to explain why you chose these weird names for San Diego and Hawaii? I believe San Diego deserves to be San Diego by default (at least that's how it's treated in Wikipedia). Not to mention that I doubt that any other San Diego has a flag. And what Hawai'i, United States is supposed to mean? Do you know any other Hawaii? What the apostrophe is here for? This article is supposed to be in English, not in Hawaiian. — Hellerick 05:16, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :Oh, finally I found yet one Hawaii — it's Hawaii County. But first of all it's a nonvexi...fero... uh... I mean it does not have a flag; second, it's pretty obvious what of them is The Hawaii By Default. After all, I know at least four Luxembourgs: a grand duchy, a district in that grand duchy, a city in that distict, and a province of Belgium; but it does not mean that we have to rename Luxembourg into something like Luxembourg, European Union, right? And the city would have to be Luxembourg, Luxembourg, Luxembourg, or something? — Hellerick 10:30, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::I have just checked Wikipedia: there is also the canton of Luxembourg! So, the city has to be Luxembourg, Luxembourg, Luxembourg, Luxembourg (Grand duchy > District > Canton > City). Luckily the city does not have a flag, but it has a coat of arms. What a pathetic people must live there — they have no imagination! — Hellerick 10:39, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Russian interface There is a little bug in the Russian interface of the Monaco skin. Russian translation for "Special pages" (Спецстраницы) is too long, and other items of the list don't fit into the rectangualar area. Could please go to MediaWiki:Specialpages/ru and change the argument Спецстраницы to Служебные страницы? — I don't have necessary privileges for that. — Hellerick 11:58, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :Yep, it's fine now. Thanks — Hellerick 04:14, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Clickable maps Look here. Neat, huh? Such thingies could be useful. — Hellerick 16:44, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Hideable content Since you like all these fancy (and huge) templates, we'll need them to be — Hellerick 03:49, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Image deletion Hi, FlagFreak, can you delete Image:Malawi.png please? I have just uploaded a .svg version. Thanks, 15:20, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Icons They're downloadable here. -- Karsten vK (talk) 09:19, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :I can make more if necessary. : — Hellerick 11:41, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :Icons done — Hellerick 02:52, 12 February 2009 (UTC) VexiWiki:Nations by continent I have finally finished sorting out that big chart! Yay! Phew! It took me 1hr and 11mins (and that's just messing around with the chart today, it doesn't take into account all the images that I have uploaded as well) to complete that... anyway, its all sorted and finished, so I have removed the geodisclaimer thing. I thought that now I have upoaded images for all those countries, we might as well do the thing for the other continent templates? Are you OK with this? 16:01, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Award Thank you very much :) :) :) 19:56, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Fractions I have corrected the fractions template (even though I don't think that looks better than 1/6). — Hellerick 04:35, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Cape Verde, proporions. According to FOTW page different sources state different proportions, and no official document states which of them are correct. — Hellerick 16:03, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :BTW, when you change proportions, don't forget to change Category:Proportions as well. — Hellerick 16:12, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Featured article I think the current situation is counter-intuitive. I suggest to move the section with support for Puerto Rico to the section VexiWiki:DoF/Featured article/March 2009 (because it's the flag for March is discussed there), and the new active section should be VexiWiki:DoF/Featured article/April 2009 (with suggestions for April flag). BTW, it took ten minutes to find out how interlanguage links affect pages — this Languages window is barely noticeable. — Hellerick 06:48, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Featured article rotation Okay, I think I have sorted this so that it will swap each day, going in order with the eleven featured articles we've got. The only problem is that the current coding uses , which means that once we're on the 12th of March it'll go wrong. I'm sure there is some coding to say that the 12th of the month should be the same as the 1st, so in the five days I've got, I shall try to get it. Anyway, currently it is Tennessee, and will swap to Europe tomorrow (we hope). Thanks, ::The VexiWiki:Featured needs changing, and I guess so does VexiWiki:Featured articles. 07:20, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::Are you interested in my compromise on the featured articles thing? You have just put a whole load of articles up for featured article status, so we've got easily enough articles do to the featured article weekly. My rotation thing was only added to add variety - weekly featured articles would do just as well! By the way, where on the main page are you going to have the "bad article" for people to edit. I was thinking that the "best" editor (as decided by you) could get some sort of award to put on their main page: what do you think? I hope I'm not hi-jacking the wiki with all my ideas... I seem to be having a lot of them lately! --Bethel23 (talk) 20:53, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Forum Header change Don't undo my change till I check what's wrong please. — Hellerick 01:26, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :It works fine at mine, the "Leave message" option appeared: : :— Hellerick 01:33, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Africa Day Flags of Africa are done :-) — Hellerick 05:41, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Deletion of User:Bethel23/Sig Could you please delete User:Bethle23/Sig? I have now put it into my signature thing on "My preferences". Thanks, --Bethel23 (talk) 14:13, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Yes it does work, I can now just put ~~~~ and it comes out as the signature. Less characters than putting ~~~~~. It looks exactly the same! --Bethel23 (talk) 17:34, 7 March 2009 (UTC) References I recently found a new wiki-code for references; thought you might want to know about it, it's very useful (I think anyway!) When putting refs instead of putting put instead where FOTW could be replaced by whatever you want. For the first time you cite this reference, put the reference info, and finish with . Now, here comes the clever part: If you want to cite the same reference again, just put , and it just comes up with the same numbered reference; very clever eh? You can see it in action on China's page. I'm just going to add that to my pages... --Bethel23 (talk) 17:51, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::That's OK, I'm glad to share all these strange wiki commands that I discover. --Bethel23 (talk) 17:56, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Unfeatured Award image On the file on the right you can see the corner of a image that I am trying to upload. It is an Unfeatured award image. For some reason it is only coming up with the bottom right corner, whatever size I have it. I don't know why. I am using Inkscape. When I open the file in Inkscape on my computer it comes up fine as well. Also, the text box is coming up black. Any ideas? --Bethel23 (talk) 20:34, 8 March 2009 (UTC) VexiWiki:Featured articles You need to add Quebec to VexiWiki:Featured articles as well. I suggest putting March, week 1, March, week 2 etc. I would do it for you but the page is protected --Bethel23 (talk) 07:49, 9 March 2009 (UTC) St George's Cross St George's Cross should not be a redirect; it is actually the flag for the Republic of Genoa, it is the national flag of England and Georgia, the provincial flag of Huesca, Zaragoza and Teruel as well as the municipal flag for numerous cities, including Montreal, Barcelona, Almería, Milan, Genoa, Padua and Freiburg im Breisgau and, not least of all, London. Therfore, it should have it's own article. So could you remove the redirect please? Thanks, --Bethel23 (talk) 19:57, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Catsum thing Do you want that Catsum thing on all the categories? --Bethel23 (talk) 14:58, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, it looks very nice to me. --Bethel23 (talk) 15:02, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::::All European ones done. --Bethel23 (talk) 19:59, 12 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Welcome Back More like all the time kingcjc 17:57, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Featured article I have created the featured article template for you :) --Bethel23 (talk) 13:27, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::And the Unfeatured article as well. --Bethel23 (talk) 13:33, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Unfeatured Award Would you mind giving me the Unfeatured Award for last week, please? It doesn't feel right giving it to myself! You can find an example coding at the test wall. Could you please put it on my usepage under "awards"? Thanks, --Bethel23 (talk) 07:28, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! --Bethel23 (talk) 15:28, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Narnia books I don't do many edits at the Narnia wiki, finding that I already have more things to do than I have time to do it in! If you like the Narnia books, could you put a review of the whole series on w:c:childrensbooks:The Chronicles of Narnia on the wiki I admin, Children's Books Wiki? On that page you will find links to all seven books as well, so if you have the time, you could review each book too! --Bethel23 (talk) 08:06, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Deletion I have found Template:Delete, and I'm gonna use it when I have to remove something. Don't forget to visit Category:Candidates for deletion once in a while. — Hellerick 14:08, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Canadian red ensigns It was based on Wikipdedia. Now I changed it to conform FOTW's "Canada: Index of Pages (Canada)"... It's such a nightmare! I don't know how to to put it in order. — Hellerick 04:01, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Descriptions for files Hi FlagFreak (you really have to tell us what's your name, I don't like to address to you like this). I have an idea. I suggest all the uploaded flags (I mean files, not articles) to be given short descriptions. E.g. US flag could be described as something like this: "50 stars in blue canton upon 13 horizontal stripes of red (8 stripes) and white (7 stripes) colours". The description is not supposed to be strictly describing the flag, it's supposed to contain all the keywords related to it ("50, star, blue, canton, 13, horizontal, stripe, red, 8, white, 7"). Having these descriptions would allow the users to use the search function to seek for the flags with some particular design features. E.g. if a user clicks "Search" (oops, we don't have search option on the main page), deselects "(Main)", selects "Image", types in words "red white blue horizontal", he'll see the flags of Russia, the United States, the Netherlands etc., "star blue horizontal red white", would give him the flags of the United States, Chile, Texas etc. It would be very helping when you know how a flag looks, but have no idea where to seek for it. We should invent a list of keywords and use them for descriptions. — Hellerick 18:16, 27 March 2009 (UTC) North America Yet one continent done :-) — Hellerick 05:18, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ICS template Hi, ! — Hellerick 10:15, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Talk first To talk to you was what I was going to do, that's why VexiWiki:External links remained unlinked. I was making it for myself; at first I thought making it as Favorites section in my browser, but then I thought that it could be useful for another users, that's why made it into an article. If you think it was inappropriate for VexiWiki name space then you should have moved it, not removed it completely. And now the article which I was developing for five hours is lost for me. — Hellerick 15:27, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Adminship Hi, Thank you for the offer of adminship on this wiki. I am happy to be one for you, and I normally check the wiki every day anyway. I was thinking that it might be an idea to change the blank template for new pages, to include a history section. What do you think? I think we could also have a stub template for no history :). --Bethel23 (talk) 12:36, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::Fine. Actually, thinking about the MediaWiki sidebar, I was thinking that you could add some more stuff there. Personally, I don't think the stuff below it is that valuable (apart from the links just below it), so I like making it quite large. Some ideas are: *Continents. We could have one for each continent, with FA's coming out when you hover over it. *FA's. You could have section, which, when hovered over, shows a list of FA's. *Categories. For large categories you could also have good articles in them. ::Like any of the above? --Bethel23 (talk) 17:17, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::I've added the history stuff now. --Bethel23 (talk) 17:26, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Sidebar I have now changed the sidebar; see what you think. I have put the FA's in each continent to pop-out, and I chose some of the longest year pages for the years. Just a thought: should "Antarctica" link to that, rather than the category? --Bethel23 (talk) 10:09, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I put them separate as I thought that was easier for other users, but if you think that's too large, that's fine. I do think we should have the FA's in each continent coming out of each continent, though. Is this O.K. with you? --Bethel23 (talk) 18:34, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I don't know how to do it automatically, but It wouldn't take that long to change. Are you happy with this? --Bethel23 (talk) 07:13, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Southern Cone i new in this wikia, i wan do a article about posible flags of that sector of the world, there is none in real world, i think must be in some way in south america portal --Fero 06:47, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :I think it's a good idea. Probably it should not be kept in "Design:" namespace, because Southern Cone does not exist as a potential Vexilliferous entity (it as not an organization or something like that), on the other hand Antarctica is not either. If it can't be kept in "Design:" namespace, probably we should organize a place for "alternative" flag proposals somewhere in "Vexiwiki:" namespace. — Hellerick 08:15, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Mr. Fero is littering VexiWiki with his "proposals", his activity is craving for your attention. Even though most of what he's posting is nonsense, don't remove it please, it's an interesting nonsense. I think having some fun content would be useful for this wiki. His actions have to be organized, not stopped. Somebody has to explain him, what is permissible and what is not. — Hellerick 16:19, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::Hi, FlagFreak. I have left Fero's stuff alone for you to do, as I don't want to make a decision about what we should do with his stuff (although I am happy to advise you, and offer my opinion). Just to make sure you know that I am not just "ignoring" it! --Bethel23 (talk) 10:27, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Shared image repository Angela says that it's possible to set up a shared image repository so that all the non-English Flags wikis can use the images from this one. I think it would be useful, it's better to upload a flag only once, than to upload the same flag to every flag wiki. If you're interested, contact the staff. — Hellerick 10:40, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :what? repet? now can i paste a image from this englishflagspage in spanishflagspage without upload in there? that can be a real bless. what code i must write? image:...?--Fero 14:40, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Buenos Aires I think when they hear "Buenos Aires" most people think about the city, not the province (most people are not aware about a province with the same name). In Wikipedia "Buenos Aires" leads to the city's article. My idea is to use the status words ("province", "city") in parentheses and only when they are really necessary. E.g. Chubut is nothing but a province of Argentina, and therefore it is not necessary to mention that it's a province. After all in Argentina the words like "province" are not part of the name (in contrast to Russia, where "Kray" and "Oblast" are inalienable components of the name and never are dropped). I feel that making all the provinces end in "Province" would be like renaming the regions and giving them artificial names, instead of using the already existing names. — Hellerick 16:56, 6 May 2009 (UTC) WFDC Uhm... Do you suggest to adopt flag terminology in Danish?! — Hellerick 16:10, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Can you help me with my micronation flag? I was wondering if you could help me with my flag for my micronation? I don't have any type of software on my computer that would allow me to design and upload my flag to this website. Do you? My flag is a simple three color horizontal striped flag. Can you please help me? Rain King 15:39, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for your help. Would it be possible to change tricolour plan? I had originally intended my flag to be modeled after the flag of South Africa, my micronation has special ties to that country. If so, here is the colors I would like to request. First, I want to use the same exact pattern and shape as the South African flag. Wikipedia has a good article about the flag and its dimensions, etc., if you need to look at it. I will now describe the colors of the South African flag, I will put the colors I want in parenthesis. The South African flag has a green "y" shaped line on it (I would like to keep green, as well as the black and yellow angle stripes that are on the south afrcian flag already). Instead of a red top horizontal line, (I would like mine orange). Instead of a blue bottom horizontal line, (I would like mine gray, although I'm not sure if it should be dark gray or light gray, you can be the judge). That should be all. Once again, thanks for offering to design my flag. Take your time, I'm in no hurry. If you have any problems or questions please let me know. Once completed, I would like the flag you designed to be uploaded to the internet. I have temporally placed me email address on my user page if you need to use it. This flag will be the "flag of the Rain Kingdom".Thanks. Rain King 19:08, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Wow. You did a wonderful job. I love it, it's a beautiful flag. I'm so glad I contacted you. Now I can really say I have my own "micronation" and flag. Thank you so much. I'm very greatful. Rain King 20:34, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Hi there (again!) Thanks! --Bethel23 (talk) 17:00, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Spam Getting rid of all this spam is fun, isn't it? I don't know, 35 deleted articles since August 8 - the world's going crazy for VexiWiki! Actually, it could be computerised. The text is almost always repeated twice over, exactly the same. Anyway, it's given everybody a chance to get use to using the delete button :) --Bethel23 (talk) 15:41, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Long time no see Quite some time ago since I last saw you edit ;). -- Karsten vK (talk) 14:17, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Restore Dagestan User:VegaDark has removed Dagestan article, claiming it was spam. Could you restore it? — Hellerick 09:48, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Done. -- Karsten vK (talk) 10:33, August 11, 2010 (UTC) New Look Coming to Lifestyle Howdy! Quick reminder, in case you missed the site notice last week. The Lifestyle category, which includes the wiki you are an admin for, is among the first to test out our new look (read more about the new look)! You've been added to the beta group where you can access the Theme Designer to prepare your wiki for the change over. Starting tomorrow (October 6,2010) all anonymous viewers of your wiki will see it with the new look. We've created a Transition Guide with tips and best practices in the Community blog or my announcement for Lifestyle admins has even more tips. Please let me know if you have any questions. Cheers, JeskaD 18:48, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi! My names Wedge, check my profile for more details! I love flags too and i am a christian! Can i be an admin? Thanks, Wedgeback (talk) 17:10, October 4, 2012 (UTC)Wedge Helping hand? Greetings! I love the idea of a Flag Wiki, I wonder if you'd care for some help with the main page, or possibly a new background/wordmark logo? Please let me know either way, it looks like you've got a good thing going here and I'd be happy to lend a hand here if you'd like. Thank you for your time! :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:48, March 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Didn't hear back, and I see you haven't been on in quite a while, so I've made a few visual changes to the skin, wordmark, and main page. I hope you like them, but if not you're obviously welcome to undo or keep anything I've edited. ;) :::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:38, March 22, 2013 (UTC) flag please upload the norwegian antarctic territory flag on wikipedia. it is being considered for official purposes. amanbir singh grewal the akal. 14:01, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Hello! Since you are not active on this wiki, and neither is any other admin, I want adminship here. I have always been fascinated with flags and my hobby is to fix up and greatly expand wikis. So, I would like to become admin so I may do this. Previous credentials may be found at http://plagueinc.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Ned1230 (plagueinc.wikia.com if you don't feel comfortable clicking on the link)